Listen to Your Heart
by Lissa88
Summary: GC Catherine considers whether she wants to leave Las Vegas while she sits in the airport. Real short thing


**Listen to your Heart**

Summary: After Catherine is offered a job in New York, she battles whether to listen to her head or her heart.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I loathe the day I became obsessed with CSI, only to realize I would never own it. So here it is, I don't own it. And I don't own the remake of Listen to Your Heart by DHT, once sang by Roxette.

Catherine sat in the airport. She was waiting for her flight to board. She stared blankly out the window and watched the planes taking off. Lindsey looked up at her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Catherine turned her head to Lindsey, snapping out of her trance.

"Nothing." She smiled to reassure her. Lindsey gave her an odd look.

"Can I go get some candy for the flight?" She asked her mother.

"Sure." Catherine handed her daughter a 5 dollar bill and Lindsey ran over to the airport gift shop.

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

* * *

_

Catherine thought about the other night. She had a going away party with her friends and she had a little too much to drink. Gil had taken her home, he was always one to hold his liquor well of course. He didn't seem to be much of a drinker. She was feeling awfully stupid right then and there. She kissed him that night. She didn't know why, but she did.

* * *

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_

When Gil left that night, she could tell he was really uncomfortable about the kiss she gave him. She remembered watching him walk down the pathway and how he looked back at the house and looked so freaked out.

* * *

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

* * *

_

Lindsey returned from the gift shop with a Twix, a bag of M&Ms and a bottle of Sierra Mist. She handed her mother the Twix bar. "Here, I got this for you." Her mother took the candy bar.

"Thanks." She said, sounding dazed and far away.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Catherine looked at Lindsey and thought for a minute.

"No, I'm not. Come on." She grabbed her luggage and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?" Lindsey grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with her mother.

"Home."

* * *

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_

"Mom, we have a plane to catch!"

"Not anymore. Just get in the car, Lindsey!" Catherine told her when they got to the parking lot. "I'm gonna drop you off at home with Nana and then I have to go out."

"What about New York?" Lindsey was really confused right now.

"We aren't going."

* * *

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

* * *

They arrived back at their house. "Catherine? Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Catherine's mother asked. 

"No time for talking, Mother. I have to go. Stay with Lindsey, okay?" She ran back to the car and didn't give her mother a chance to answer. Her mother tried to protest but by the time she could get a word out, Catherine was already driving away from their house.

"Where is she going, Lindsey?"

"I don't know, she just said we weren't going to New York and told me to get in the car."

* * *

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_

Catherine pulled up to Gil's townhouse complex. She tried to think of what to say as she climbed the stairs. She nervously knocked on his door when she arrived at his townhouse. He opened the door and immediately had a suprised look on his face. "Catherine? What are you doing here?" She didn't answer him, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, on the lips. Grissom pushed her away, and had a very confused look on his face. "Catherine, what are you doing!"

"I was thinking about the other night."

"Why aren't you on a plane to New York."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"You. Even if you don't feel the same way, I don't care. I just know I don't wanna leave Vegas and I don't wanna leave you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gil, I can't go to New York. My life would be pure chaos without you! I can't leave! And I know your life would be chaos too. I just... I need to be here."

"Catherine, you're passing up a great job offer here."

"I have a great job. I don't want any other job, and I wouldn't rather work with anyone else then you."

"What are you saying?" She kissed him again, only this time he didn't push her away. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You know, you really need to stop doing that without warning me." A big grin spread across her lips.

"I love you... and I don't wanna leave." Gil looked at her and didn't say anything. "And now would be a good time to say something..." she chuckled.

"There's nothing left to say." He told her and then kissed her passionately.

* * *

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

END


End file.
